Close Eyes
by Luna de Acero
Summary: "Mi mundo no tiene colores, ni formas, he olvidado la magia de los amaneceres, y el misterio de las noches de luna llena... Pero mi corazón sigue amando... y mientras tenga esa capacidad no me daré por vencido... enamórate de mi, te lo suplico! - AU/Ereri/Ceguera/Fluff/Leve angs/Happy Ending - Para Camila (Deathnojuno)


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí traigo un pedido de Deathnojuno, se lo debía desde Agosto! Espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Si les ha gustado tengan a bien dejarme un comentario o review. A fines de esta semana empezaré a subir los cierres de los fics pendientes, haré todo lo posible, ya tengo varios cierres solo falta el desarrollo, pero ya están las ideas principales escritas. Gracias por el apoyo y el cariño!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Leve angs, muy leve, es un fic lleno de fluff, lo prometo. Habrá hard, más adelante.

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:** A la grandiosa _**RivaiFem TA**_ que mientras mi pinche celular está muerto, me ayuda con las portadas más fabulosas, gracias diosa!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Las estrellas no pueden brillar sin oscuridad"**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

 _ **.**_

.

El viento acarició suavemente su flequillo, podía sentir el roce los rayos del sol que descendían por su rostro. Cada año eran más y más fuertes.

Sintió a Camilo acercándose con suavidad, podía imaginárselo gris, como le habían dicho, corpulento y peludo, meneándose como un rey. Llegó hasta él y de un salto se le subió a la falda. Lo acarició con tranquilidad. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… tal vez nunca lo hubiera adoptado, porque los pelos se le pegaban en la ropa, bah, ahora con seguridad sería lo mismo, pero ya no le importaba. El minino comenzó a ronronear plácidamente.

—¿Cómo estás, amigo? Te extrañé estos días, no te pierdas tanto.

—Levi, ¿quieres soda fresca? No estés mucho bajo el sol, te hará daño.

La suave voz de Petra se coló en el ambiente y el hombre se levantó del lugar llevándose al gato con él, caminó un poco y se sentó en la galería. A la mujer siempre le sorprendía lo hábil que se había vuelto, parecía un tener poderes especiales para esquivar las cosas.

El timbre alertó a ambos y Petra fue a atender. Levi escuchó perfectamente la conversación en la puerta y cómo los pasos se acercaban.

—Levi, el señor Yaeger acaba de llegar.

El hombre se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia el otro.

—Bienvenido, Eren —saludó con cortesía, el periodista tomó su mano con firmeza.

—Muchas gracias, Levi. En verdad estoy muy emocionado con esto.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofreció el joven.

—Un té helado.

—Petra, ¿nos traerías dos por favor?

—Por supuesto, aquí tienes un tomacorriente Eren, y la mesa, dime si necesitas algo más.

—No, con esto es más que suficiente, gracias.

Levi escuchó los ruidos que hacía Eren disponiendo sus elementos sobre la pequeña mesa de mármol, una suave brisa le trajo el perfume de su piel. Como semillas de girasol, como playa deslizándose entre sus manos. De cierta manera se podía decir que Levi tenía un sexto sentido para detectar la intención de las personas. Desde que lo escuchó la primera vez, fue como un pequeño sol… explotando en la boca. Una voz cálida, respetuosa, acostumbrada a reír, por eso le dijo que sí.

—Muy bien… —Eren sacó el cuaderno, si bien toda la conversación sería gravada, había datos y cosas que no podían grabarse, como las expresiones de su interlocutor.

Estaba algo nervioso, no quería meter la pata, era un paso muy importante en su carrera. Había estado esperando esta oportunidad desde hacía mucho.

Levantó la vista y se quedó un momento admirando los rasgos del entrevistado. Era joven, mucho más de lo que creía, parecía calmado y tranquilo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a estas intervenciones. Su piel era increíblemente blanca, su nariz respingada y fina, su cabello negro retinto, caía en sendos mechones sobre su rostro un poco por debajo de los ojos. No tenía movimientos erráticos con ellos, que sería lo esperado, parecía como si fijara la vista sobre algo de a momentos. Cuando lo saludó le dio la impresión que podía verlo perfectamente, aunque no fuera así.

Sus ojos eran algo rasgados, de un color entre gris y verdoso. La pupila estaba nublada, lo que le daba la característica apariencia de los ciegos, y era la única prueba física, a simple vista, de que Levi no podía ver. Era de complexión delgada, algo bajo de estatura, ¿un metro sesenta o menos? Manos pulcramente limpias y una mueca de total reláx, una camisa blanca, impecable, con un suéter liviano color negro y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color, completaban su atuendo.

Era un chico lindo, si se lo cruzara en la calle nunca se daría cuenta de su discapacidad.

Petra llegó y dejó los tés helados sobre la mesa, luego se retiró.

—¿Ya tienes todo? —Le habló Levi con su profunda voz.

—Sí, sí, bien, un segundo —tomó asiento y sacó su lapicera, el cuaderno se le cayó en el proceso, lo levantó y se sentó otra vez para prender el grabador—. Bien, hoy es 25 de septiembre del año 2015, estoy entrevistando al joven Levi Ackerman, estamos en su casa, son las… seis de la tarde cinco minutos y el clima es fabuloso. Bueno, buenas tardes, Levi, en primer lugar quiero agradecer en nombre mío y de la Universidad Federal de Sthongess por permitirnos esta valiosa oportunidad de… conocer un poco más de ti.

—Buenas tardes, Eren, el placer es mío. Es la primera vez que accedo a una entrevista, pero en vista de los objetivos que fijaste para ella, no tengo ningún reparo en colaborar en todo aquello que pueda.

—Genial. Bueno, que tal si me cuentas un poco de ti. De cómo fue que se dio… el accidente.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, tengo 19 años, soy estudiante universitario a distancia de la carrera de abogacía para la Universidad de Sina. Tengo una vida bastante normal, practico natación y me gusta mucho el ajedrez.

—¿De verdad, ajedrez?

—Tengo muy buena memoria, a Dios gracias, así que puedo jugar una partida sin problemas, siempre y cuando se me informe sobre los movimientos.

—Wow… eso es… impresionante.

—Es bastante normal, te diré. Pero bueno, quieres saber sobre cómo inició todo, así que no te voy a distraer con mis aficiones. Desde pequeño fui una persona muy inquieta, escurridiza, curiosa. Me encantaba escabullirme al patio de mi casa e investigar. Cazaba insectos, pobres, pero me gustaba coleccionarlos, mi madre no pisaba mi habitación, les tenía fobia. Desde afuera me daba órdenes, si había una regla que era imposible eludir en casa, era la limpieza y el orden. Es algo que sigo manteniendo hasta hoy. Como te decía, para poder gastar el caudal de energía que tenía mi madre me hizo probar diversos deportes, el béisbol fue lo que más me apasionaba. Incluso hoy me gusta sentarme algunas tardes y disfrutar de los relatos en la televisión.

—¿Algún equipo en particular?

—Los New York Mets. Son mis favoritos, tengo algunas cosas de ellos —comentó sonriendo levemente—. Amaba jugar, correr por el diamante, era primera base. Y era uno muy bueno. En el primer año que jugamos nuestro equipo salió tercero en las ligas nacionales infantiles.

—¡Qué bien!

—Sí, fue un año alucinante. Tenía seis, estaba a poco de cumplir los siete. El entrenador le dijo a mi madre que tenía un gran futuro en el deporte, era veloz. Un día nos llevaron a una práctica de profesionales, los deportistas fueron tan amables con nosotros, nos dieron sus firmas, incluso jugaron un poco. Justo cuando estaban en una práctica, me metí al campo de juego con algunos de mis compañeros, queríamos ver la acción de cerca. Entonces una bola rápida fue golpeada por el más diestro de ellos… me dio de lleno en la nuca y me desestabilizó por completo, fue tan fuerte que caí desmayado de inmediato. El diagnóstico fue una lesión permanente de ambos lóbulos occipitales. Al principio podía ver muy dificultosamente como una rendija de luz, aunque no distinguía absolutamente nada más. Luego esa luz, se apagó por completo. Me esforzaba mucho, me aferré a la esperanza de que… pudiera restablecerme. Como niño te cuesta entender muchas cosas, y con el tiempo comencé a sentirme en verdad muy frustrado. Al fin que tuve que ceder y adaptarme a mi nueva realidad. Recuerdo que estaba muy enojado, conmigo, con todos, el berrinche me duró un buen tiempo. Mi madre fue paciente y me ayudó mucho, me llevó a psicólogos, nunca me dejó solo, siempre estuvo a la par mía.

—Me imagino lo mucho que sufrió contigo…

—Si te soy honesto, nunca la escuché llorar o percibí tristeza en sus palabras; si sufrió, que seguramente lo hizo, se lo escondió muy bien. Fue increíblemente estricta conmigo, incluso podía pasarme horas llorando por no poder atarme los cordones de las zapatillas, por ejemplo, y su respuesta siempre era la misma: **_"Levi, encuentra la manera, siempre existe una"_**. Los primeros años la odié, no voy a mentirte, me sentía tan presionado, creía que ella no me entendía. Solía pensar: "¿no puede ser un poco más comprensiva conmigo?". No fue sino mucho después, que pude entenderla, ella no era estricta, ni mala, ella me estaba formando, me estaba preparando para ser independiente. Nunca me trató diferente, al contrario, siempre me obligó a encontrarle una solución a todo, me dio todas las herramientas para no caer en la inutilidad, y siempre estaré agradecido por eso.

—En verdad, es muy conmovedor, que gran fortaleza la de tu madre.

—Sin dudas, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido. Si ella no me hubiera transmitido esa fuerza, con seguridad sería un enclenque consentido, ja.

Levi bebió un poco de su té y eren lo imitó.

—Bien y… ¿qué hay de tu padre?

—Murió antes de que yo naciera. En un accidente de tránsito. Casi no lo recuerdo, había pocas fotos en casa.

—Muy bien, háblame un poco de ti, Levi, de tu día a día, qué es lo que haces usualmente, el trato con las demás personas…

—Bueno, llevo una vida completamente normal. Suelo levantarme, tender la cama, bañarme, luego me preparo el desayuno.

—¿Tú cocinas?

—Ja, ja, sí, y lo hago bastante bien te diré.

—Lo siento no quise-

—Está bien, es normal, la mayoría de las personas suelen preguntarme cosas ridículas —Eren se sonrojó un poco—. Yo entiendo, es la curiosidad, antes solía molestarme, ahora ya no le presto tanta importancia. En la mente de la mayoría, una persona ciega es alguien que no puede valerse por sí mismo, es algo triste que se piense así, pero es una generalidad, así que no te sientas mal.

—¿Suelen preguntarte cosas que son molestas?

—Como te dije, ya no me molesta, es más creo que las disfruto y me divierto con ello. A veces cuando voy a las clases presenciales de la universidad, que son pocas pero necesarias, algunos compañeros se acercan a charlar conmigo. Destaco que siempre son amables y gentiles, pero sus preguntas son realmente un fiasco. Hubo uno que me preguntaba si yo veía poco o no veía nada, o si veía en blanco y negro, ja, ja, ja. Me hizo reír mucho. No veo absolutamente nada, por si te lo preguntas.

Eren se rió gentilmente.

—Luego hay un par de creencias arraigadas, que también son dignas de mencionar. Más de uno me hizo tocarles el rostro, creo que piensan que puedo escanear con mis manos, cosa que evidentemente no es así. Más allá de la altura o cuan rizado o lacio tienes el cabello, no sirve en absoluto. Para ser honesto me da un poco de asco, pero eso no es porque soy una persona que no ve, tengo un problemita respecto al tacto. No me gusta tener las manos sucias, y la piel humana contiene una cantidad indescriptible de toxinas, aceites y… iugh, no es grato hablar de eso, ja.

—Entonces… ¿no importa como luzca físicamente la persona que tienes enfrente?

—Nosotros podemos determinar eso mediante otras percepciones, por supuesto yo soy, como siempre digo, un novato aficionado en esto de las percepciones, porque no nací ciego. Solo me adapté a esto, y tal vez por eso no tengo la misma sensibilidad que alguien que nació sin ver. Pero me defiendo bastante bien.

—Percepciones, ¿eh? Y… hagamos un testeo —habló Eren divertido—, ¿qué percibes de mí?

—Veamos, eres más alto que yo, pero eso es algo bastante normal desde que no mido mucho. Eres una persona muy sociable, curiosa, creo que debes tener muchos amigos, ya que te gusta hablar bastante. Déjame ver… por tu tono de voz no tienes más de 25 o 26, has sido bien educado, se nota que eres respetuoso y te mides bastante a la hora de preguntar, lamento decirte que vas a tener que ser un poco más osado debido a tu profesión, ja. Por los olores de bloqueador solar que percibo, creo que te gusta ir a la playa, por lo que probablemente tengas un bonito bronceado. Eres bastante fuerte. ¿Qué más? Ah, eres bien parecido.

—¡Joder! Lo siento —se excusó por la exclamación pronunciada—. ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

—Acabo de añadir engreído, ja, ja. Es simple, cuando Petra te atendió titubeó un poco y la oí contener el aliento, sólo hace eso cuando alguien le parece en verdad atractivo, ¿lo ves? Son las percepciones.

—Estoy un poco… abrumado realmente. Pero dime, ¿para un no vidente los aspectos físicos no importan, entonces?

—Bueno, es imposible determinar con exactitud si la persona a nuestro lado es fea, linda o un semi mono —Eren rió ante la expresión—, y es probable que no nos importe tampoco, no puedo hablar en nombre de todos. Sí puedo decirte que en mi caso no necesito comprobar cómo es la cara de alguien para saber si me gusta o no. Probablemente me fije más en su voz, su tono y calidez, la manera en que se ríe, su personalidad en conjunto, su manera de pensar. Seguramente oíste la frase "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos", del libro El Principito.

—Por supuesto, es un ícono de la literatura.

—Exacto, pero para mí tiene un significado profundo, muy profundo. Como carezco de ojos que puedan ver, sólo me queda fijarme en lo esencial. Y sinceramente me encanta.

Levi dirigió su mirada hacia Eren quien se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada. Evidentemente era un movimiento reflejo, pero se sentía como si en verdad lo estuviera observando. Qué lindos ojos, aunque no vieran, eran hermosos.

—¿Seguimos con mi rutina?

—Oh, sí, lo… había olvidado, disculpa. Nos quedamos en que… cocinabas.

—Así es. Tomo mi desayuno, lavo y limpio un poco la casa —Esta vez Eren se quedó callado—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero sí, puedo limpiar, no creas que esta propiedad se mantiene con personal doméstico. Petra viene dos veces en la semana, martes y sábados, se queda mediodía únicamente. Me gustaría decir que no necesito de su ayuda, pero bueno, hay rincones, en el techo principalmente que no puedo limpiar, eso y algunos detalles.

—Increíble… —Eren estaba más que asombrado.

Levi era joven y muy capaz, más que muchos amigos que conocía que se la pasaban holgazaneando. Esto le generó admiración y un creciente interés por su persona. Por momentos se olvidaba de seguir escribiendo ya que era más atractivo ver sus expresiones y perderse en la tersa voz del entrevistado.

—Bien, luego de limpiar me dedico a estudiar hasta el mediodía, si tengo tareas las hago, repaso las lecciones…

—¿Cómo estudias?

—Bueno, la universidad en la que me inscribí tiene un programa para personas no videntes, o como les llaman ahora "personas con capacidades diferentes". Algunos apuntes y libros se consiguen en sistema braille, puedes leer tocando las hojas e interpretando los puntos sobresalientes de las mismas. Pero también vienen muchos cd´s explicativos, que puedes detener, rebobinar y eso. Tengo el teclado de mi computadora adaptado para ello, uso audiolibros y programas de lectura.

—Genial… Igual, es realmente admirable, básicamente debes confiar mucho en tu memoria.

—Más o menos, tengo mis apuntes en braille, tengo mi máquina propia, y te diré que son excesivamente caras. Me considero muy afortunado de poder acceder a todo esto, porque en verdad es muy difícil para aquellos que no tienen los recursos. Es muy triste, ¿sabes?, hay mucha, mucha gente que no puede capacitarse, ni acceder a mejores condiciones porque todas las… adaptaciones y los implementos para esto, son costosos.

—¿Y cómo te mantienes Levi? Me dijiste que tenías tus propios ingresos.

—Bueno, así es. Tengo una pensión por discapacidad, suena bastante… desagradable, pero así se llama, como el carnet también, eso me habilita a conseguir algunos beneficios que si bien son escasos ayudan bastante. Viajes gratis, ya sea de corta o larga distancia, pases gratis a disfrutar de partidos de fútbol, películas en el cine, si me llevan aparcamientos especiales para los vehículos, baños especiales, en fin, tengo algunas ventajas. Fuera de eso genero mis propios ingresos escribiendo poemas y letras de canciones, todos los meses saco los derechos reservados de al menos unos 10 o 12, luego a medida que grupos, cantantes u otras personas usan mis palabras pagan por el uso de mis derechos en forma bimestral. Como ya tengo varios "alquilados", por decirlo de alguna manera, además de ir a registrar nuevos, cobro los cheques de los anteriores, y si bien al principio no sacaba gran cosa, ahora puedo decir que son un gran ingreso.

—Vaya, que ingenioso.

—Bueno, estuve devanándome los sesos para encontrar una forma decente de independizarme y sobrevivir. Ya era hora de volar lejos del nido.

—¿Independizarte? Yo aún te veo joven, ¿a qué edad te fuiste a vivir solo?

—A los 18. Me cuesta adaptarme a las reglas de otro, aunque sea mi madre, a la cual le agradezco enormemente. Pero necesitaba experimentar por mí mismo, que podía vivir solo.

—¿Fue duro?

—Muchísimo, ja, ja, ja, sobre todo lavar y colgar la ropa, hice un desastre con los colores, pero ahora Petra le cose a la ropa en algún borde una marca, y así sé si es blanca o de qué color. Aunque sinceramente ir por la vida vestido de fucsia no me molesta en absoluto —Eren rió contagiado.

—Bueno, tu piel es pálida, creo que ese color te quedaría bien.

—Lo consideraré. Bien siguiendo con la rutina… como ya vez me fui por las ramas, pero continuemos. Luego de estudiar preparo mi almuerzo, luego probablemente salga a hacer algunas compras en el supermercado o…

—¿Compras?

—Sí… Ya los negocios a los que voy me conocen, son muy amables. Oh, eso es algo que tuve que aprender en este tiempo, se logran más cosas si uno es amable, políticamente correcto, nadie quiere lidiar con una persona con una discapacidad y deprimida, o enojada, o ambas cosas…

—Bueno… no quisiera ser incisivo, pero todo lo que estás planteando es como un ideal de tu situación, y no es que quisiera revolver en… recuerdos difíciles, pero…

—¿Ya es hora de revolver en la mugre? ¿A eso te refieres?

—Uff, mugre es un adjetivo un poco… complicado.

—No minimices las cosas, no me molesta. Es solo que no terminé con la rutina.

—Lo siento, tienes razón —Eren se rascó la nuca nervioso—. Hablabas de las compras.

—Sí, a veces dejo que Petra se ocupe, pero en general soy yo el que las hace, conozco bien los precios, por lo general voy con una lista, es más sencillo, por supuesto no falta el que quiere aprovecharse, pero en mi billetera tengo un sistema para manejar los billetes, los doblo de maneras diferentes. No manejo tarjetas de crédito, ni débito, porque no puedo saber el importe que marcan. En esos aspectos hay que ser cauteloso.

—En serio, eres sorprendente, es decir, ¿no tienes miedo?

—La precaución nunca es suficiente, me han pasado algunas cosas, por eso ahora solo salgo de día, o acompañado, es algo… frustrante, pero inevitable a veces —por primera vez Levi se muerde levemente el labio inferior y se frota un poco las manos—. Luego de las compras, vuelvo a casa, escribo un poco, le dedico de dos a tres horas diarias, mi madre revisa a veces lo que hago, valoro mucho su opinión, es una persona muy crítica y sé que siempre me habla con la verdad. Confío mucho en su criterio. Cuando me visita suele traerme víveres y esas cosas, una madre siempre es una madre.

—Sí, a veces son asfixiantes…

—¿Hablas con conocimiento de causa?

—Mucha —ambos se ríen y Eren se relaja un poco, la risa de Levi es linda y fresca.

—Luego lo usual, hago un poco de ejercicio, ceno, me baño, leo un poco o veo televisión.

—¿Ves… televisión?

—Sí, hay muchas expresiones que también usamos, aunque nuestro "ver" sea diferente al de ustedes. Pero puedo disfrutar de una película, mientras no sea sin diálogos o de pura música, documentales, esas cosas. O escucho música y me relajo. Finalmente me duermo.

—Y todo lo haces solo…

—Bueno… tengo tres gatos, ja, ja, creo que terminaré siendo el estereotipo del hombre loco y que convive con muchos gatos, ja, ja. Son una gran compañía, aunque también viven haciendo desastres, pero me divierto. Atrás tuyo está Wolverine.

Eren, se sorprendió al darse cuenta del gato que estaba tirado sobre una franja donde daba el sol.

—¿Cómo lo… supiste?

—Tiene una pata mala, a veces cojea, su respiración es pesada, diferente de Venus y Atena.

—Lindos nombres.

—Venus es la sexy, y Atena la inteligente. Pero los tres están castrados o esto sería un pandemónium.

—Oh, les quitaste toda la diversión —Levi se rió bastante.

—Sí, tengo mi lado cruel y malvado.

—No lo pareces.

—Exacto, esa es mi trampa –comentó guiñándole un ojo, Eren quedó perplejo—. Oh, sí, puedo guiñar los ojos, soy un puto genio.

—Bueno, noté que tus ojos no se desvían como… normalmente se vería.

—Hago ejercicios, tal vez en vano, no lo sé, pero es difícil, mantener la vista fija, pero me obligo. Aún me queda un poco de vanidad, las cosas que no se usan se atrofian, y aunque a estas alturas preocuparme de la estética de mis ojos sería una pérdida de tiempo, no puedo evitarlo, me preocupa.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos… ehh, quiero decir, bueno —el elogió le había salido tan natural que ni siquiera pensó antes de largar las palabras.

—Gracias, tú tienes una linda voz, ja, ja, ja. Lo siento soy pésimo para los piropos.

—Bueno, acepto que es la primera vez que elogian… mi voz, ja, ja, es interesante.

—Oye, ¿quieres un licuado? ¿O prefieres té, una tacita de café?

—Sí, claro.

—Acompáñame —Levi se puso de pie, ambos sonriendo sutilmente. Eren le puso pausa al grabador.

El de ojos verdes observaba todo, las manos de Levi tocando levemente algunos muebles en su recorrido, un camino que evidentemente sabía de memoria. Fueron hasta la cocina y abrió la heladera.

—¿Qué gustas?

—O… lo que sea más sencillo, un té está bien.

—Yo haré un licuado de piña.

—Oh, bueno… está bien, te acompaño con eso. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Ja, ja, sí, claro, soy un pequeño bebé que no sabe cómo hacer esto —comentó burlonamente mientras revolvía en su heladera y sacaba las cosas—. No me tomes en serio, más de la mitad de las cosas que digo no las digo en serio.

—Sabes, me gustaría… si no es molestia, leer un poco de tus creaciones luego.

—Oh, veré que tengo impreso. Son todas cosas cursis, melosas, o melodramáticas, lo usual.

Levi se manejó bastante rápido y muy bien para cortar la fruta, se llevó un pequeño pedazo de la piña fresca a sus labios y masticó. Eren tragó en seco al seguir todos sus movimientos, la rosada lengua tomando el trozo de fruta y saboreándolo para perderse dentro de sus tersos labios.

—Lo siento, es una mala costumbre, me gusta probar las cosas mientras cocino, tengo las manos limpias, lo juro.

—No hay problema —Eren se acercó un poco más.

Levi era sorprendente, no era ni ligeramente cercano a lo que se hubiera imaginado. Y sin dudas era increíblemente atractivo.

—Bueno, háblame un poco de ti, ya que nos tomamos una pausa —pidió Levi mientras manipulaba la licuadora.

—Veamos… bueno, trabajo como suplente de cátedra en la universidad. En la asignatura de Ciencias de la Comunicación. Dos veces por semana en una radio y luego, bueno, busco la manera de insertarme en cualquier medio disponible. Trabajo en una columna semanal del diario "Amanecer en Sina", y nada, eso.

—Ah, los primeros tiempos siempre son duros para los novatos, en todos los ámbitos.

—¿Y tú porqué elegiste abogacía?

—Bueno, tengo la intención de formar una comisión de ayuda para personas con problemas en la visión. En este país todo es difícil, especialmente conseguir trabajo, todo lo que te ofrecen es casi por caridad, muy pocos logran tomarte en serio. Hay que quebrar este concepto de que somos unos inútiles que deben ser ayudados por la sociedad. Parece que lo máximo a lo que uno puede aspirar es a vender bingos o mendigar en la calle tocando algún instrumento. Quiero romper paradigmas, aunque suene muy idealista. Pero volvamos a ti.

—Mi vida no es muy interesante te diré. Casi no paro en mi casa, alquilo un mono ambiente muy pequeño e incómodo, pero ya mejoraran las cosas… eso espero.

—¿Eres feliz con lo que haces?

—Sí, sí lo soy. Espero escribir un informe lo suficientemente bueno como para lograr que mucha más gente entienda tu punto de vista. Como te lo había dicho por teléfono, no me interesa redactar cosas populares, sino más bien cosas que concienticen.

—Y justamente por eso acepté esto. Por favor, no me pongas como un mártir de la sociedad, no me interesa dar lástima, porque si eso sucede se perderá por completo la intensión de esto.

—Descuida, me encargaré de que no sea así. Podrás darle las revisiones y las críticas que creas necesarias.

—Genial. Aquí tienes —dijo alcanzándole el vaso con la bebida—. Recién recuerdo que me gusta un poco dulce, espero que no sea un problema.

—Mmm, no está perfecto, me encanta —exclamó, luego del primer sorbo—. Si no puedes vender bingos, puedes poner un puesto de licuados.

Ambos rieron afablemente.

—¿Vendrás a comprarme alguno?

—No lo dudes, seré un cliente regular.

Se instalaron en el living para terminar con el licuado, mientras conversaban afablemente como dos jóvenes sin diferencia alguna.

—Levi, me retiro —avisó Petra, ya eran las ocho de la noche.

—¡Oh, vaya, que tarde! —Dijo Eren poniéndose de pie.

—Ok, gracias por todo Petra.

—Volveré el sábado, ¿paso por la carnicería?

—Sí, por favor —agradeció y aceptó Levi, mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

Cuando se saludaron la mujer apretó su brazo y le susurró al oído.

—Le gustas, no lo arruines.

—Ya, basta y te prohíbo que esto sea motivo de conversación con mi madre.

—Es taaaan lindo, no te hagas el de rogar.

—Vete de una vez, no seas entrometida, joder.

—¡Suerte!

—Fuera.

Levi cerró la puerta y regresó con Eren que estaba lavando los vasos y la licuadora.

—El tiempo pasó volando —dijo el más alto secándose las manos con un repasador—. Pero no pude hacer ni la mitad de las preguntas, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, podemos quedar otro día.

—Lamento molestarte, Levi.

—No es ninguna molestia, en verdad me parece una actividad divertida.

—¿Puedes el miércoles?

Levi no podía, tenía turno con su oculista, y además tenía cita con su peluquero.

—Es perfecto.

—Genial, dame un momento que iré por mis cosas.

Volvió a los pocos minutos con su mochila al hombro y Levi lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Gracias por tu valioso tiempo, Levi, la pasé muy bien.

—Lo mismo digo, Eren —el joven extendió su mano, el otro aceptó el saludo y además se acercó para dejar un sentido beso en la mejilla del joven.

El más alto pudo ver como rápidamente se teñían de rojo las pálidas mejillas del otro.

—Bien, ¿a las cinco? —dijo de inmediato Levi.

—¿A las cinco?

—La entrevista —recordó sonriendo.

—Oh, sí, sí, a las cinco, perfecto, te veré el miércoles entonces. Gracias… de nuevo, adiós.

—Adiós, Eren.

Apenas cerró la puerta largó un sentido suspiro. Le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo, y no debería estar su corazón latiendo de esa manera. Se llevó sus gráciles dedos a la mejilla donde todavía podía sentir la calidez de ese sencillo beso.

De inmediato se fue a trabajar, esta vez iba a escribir, pero sin mentiras de por medio…

.

By Luna de Acero… contenta…


End file.
